The Lee Cycle
by coolygirl5130
Summary: Ever wonder what Rock Lee does every day for a week? Probably not, but he's a funny guy. Lets see how he trys to win Sakura's heart. And what's this? A new rival for Lee? Some hints of SasuXSaku, maybe IxS, NxT, and NxH. No SakuXLee, sorry.
1. Ch 1: To Dream or not to Dream?

Summary: Ever wonder what Rock Lee does every day for a week? Probably not . . . but who cares! He's a funny guy. Some hints of SasuXSaku, and maybe InoXShika, NajiXTen, and NaruXHina.

I wish I owned Naruto. Sadly I don't. BUT I CAN DREAM CAN'T I!? ( o )

It's my first story, so lots of reviews and criticism please (good and bad). Oh and don't worry, there are no Mary Sues' or anything like that, but if you think there might be one in the story please let me know so I can try and fix it. I HATE Mary Sues'! They're down right creepy. Please enjoy the story.

**Important: In my story, Tsunade has already healed Lee, and Sasuke has yet to leave. This is after the episode about Kakashi's mask so Naruto does not have the Rasengan.**

'_Thoughts'_

Normal

"Speaking"

"**Inner-Sakura"**

_Flashback/dreams/etc._

'_Flashback/dream thoughts'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Lee Cycle**

**Ch 1: To Dream or not to Dream?**

_Lee was staring into the black abyss that surrounded him. He looked left, then right, and guess what happened . . . NOTHING. __'Where am I? Why is it so dark? How did I get here?'__ He appeared to be all alone._

_"Lee! Lee-kun! Over here, big boy. Tee he!"_

_Lee's head did a 180 at lightning speed (that was somewhat painful looking). There was Haruno Sakura, his eternal love. Her pink hair was swaying in the nonexistent wind. She wore an emerald green kimono to match her eyes and a forest green obi. She seemed to be running to him in slow motion. "My beautiful Cherry Blossom of love! What are you doing here, wherever here is?"_

_"I'm her for you, Lee-kun," she whispered seductively while embracing him._

_"Oh, Sakura! You have finally returned my feelings! Yes! This means that I have beaten my youthful 'rival of love' (coughSasukecough)!" you wouldn't have to look hard to see the flames in his eyes._

_Sakura's face was inching closer and closer. "Kiss me Lee! Then we will run to the ends of the earth and get married and have a minimum of then kids!" Yes, Lee had been waiting for this day since the chunin exams._

_"Oh, Sakura!" But before he could kiss her she was wrenched out of his arms by none other than . . . Uchiha Sasuke? "Huh? Sasuke, when did you get here?"_

_"That doesn't matter. Now stay away from Sakura," he growled and glared at Lee but it went unnoticed._

_"Never! Sakura-chan has finally accepted my love. If I must, I shall fight you to get her back!" Lee got into his fighting stance, but apparently fate had another obstacle, our favorite blond hero, Uzumaki Naruto._

_"Hey, Bushy Brows! There's no way I'm gonna let you fight Sasuke-teme until you fight me, believe it!" the kyuubi container charged at Lee. __'Why does this seem somewhat familiar? Oh well, sorry Naruto.'__ Right when Lee was about to wipe the floors with Naruto, a wave of sand came crashing down on poor Lee._

_"What the-?" __'It can't be . . . no! Not HIM. I thought he became an ally. This is not good. Where is he?'__ He looked everywhere but there was no one. No Naruto, no Sasuke, and no Sakura, just darkness, that is until a chilling dark voice broke the silence. He started to panic._

_"You thought you could escape me, didn't you? But now I've found you. And you are going to die very slowly and very painfully." Lee paled when he heard footsteps behind him. He knew who it was because only one person could control sand, Gaara. __'This is really bad. And where is everyone, where is my beloved Sakura-chan?'_

_"Oh, Lee-san! Guess what?" Sasuke entered with Sasuke, as if on cue through the darkness. She was now wearing a wedding dress. "Sasuke-kun and I are getting hitched and we're going to revive his clan! So I'll never ever see you again. Isn't that wonderful? Goodbye!" Sasuke picked her up bridal style and carried her to a silver carriage with white horses._

_"What!? NOOOOOOOO! Sakura my love, come back! Don't go!" He tried to run towards them, a hand outstretched, when sand blocked his vision._

_"Sand Burial!"_

Lee bolted upright flailing his arms like a madman. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO! SAKURA-CHAN! COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME! Noooooo-" a rock hit him in the back of the head and he just stared into space as if thinking about what just happened (in the dream, not the rock.) It would seem he had woken his female teammate, Tenten, and she had just been on guard duty half an hour ago and was trying to get some sleep. She yelled into the night sky.

"LEE SHUT THE HELL UP! IT'S THREE IN THE FREAKEN MORNING!"

"…"

"Thank you, Tenten." Their other teammate said.

"You're welcome, Neji," she smiled brightly.

"LEE! Is everything all right? I thought I heard you scream youthfully." Gai-sensei jumped down from his 'lookout tree'. Neji and Tenten groaned. They were still wiped out from their mission and now they had to deal with this.

"It was HORRIBLE Gai-sensei! Sasuke took Sakura-chan away from me to marry her after she finally admitted her love for me. And then Gaara killed me with his sand. And, and . . . SAKURA! Whhhhyyyy!?"

"Then we shall train more so that that will never happen! Come Lee, we will run around that mountain over there 10 times, and if we cannot than we shall do one hundred push-ups!"

"Thank you Gai-sensei. You're so youthful and brave and smart and strong!"

"Oh, Lee."

"Gai-sensei."

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-" WHAM! Tenten, in all her fury, threw another rock at Lee's head with amazing accuracy. He fell face forward, but sat up soon after, wondering what hit him.

"I SAID, SHUT. THE . FUCK. UP!!!!!!" flames shot up behind her.

Gai looked at her as if she had grown another head . . . or maybe two. "Tenten, what is with that un-youthful language?"

"SHUT UP, _please!_" she hissed.

131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

Somewhere two hours away from Konoha.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shot up from her bed pale, sweaty, and shaken.

"Sakura-chan, are you all right?" Naruto and Sasuke crawled (well, Naruto crawled and Sasuke walked) over to her. Kakashi, who was up in a tree with his favorite orange book, poofed down from where he was on watch, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"What happened, Sakura? A bad dream? If you tell us, you'll feel better."

"**It wasn't a bad dream! It was one hell of a nightmare!"** inner Sakura screamed grabbing fistfuls of hair.

Sasuke glared at the young girl. _'She woke us up because of a stupid nightmare!?'_

". . . I-it was HORRIBLE! Sasuke-kun finally agreed to go on a date with me and I was about to get my first kiss-" Sasuke twitched. Oh the horrors of his first kiss, and with an idiot none the less. "-when suddenly Rock Lee appeared, beat up Sasuke-kun, grabbed me . . . and um, . . . his is eyebrows crawled off his face and grew one thousand times larger. He then pulled me into a carriage that appeared out of nowhere and looked like his bowl-cut, upside-down. Then his bushy eyebrows crawled away like caterpillars, pulling us into the sunset while he screamed to the whole world that . . . that we would have at least fifty children and three will be named Rock Lee Jr., Pebble, and Rocky!" Everyone was silent as tears fell from her eyes.

_'No wonder she woke up screaming,'_ they all thought, their eyes slightly twitching.

'_Hm, poor Sakura-chan. What should I do to cheer her up!?'_ Naruto sat down running through a list of 'good' ideas.

Kakashi thought better than to read his book when Sakura was currently having a mental breakdown. _'Well, Lee is the spitting image of Maito Gai, so I can easily sympathize.' _Sasuke went back to bed mumbling something about "Lee," "annoying," and "caterpillars."

_'I know what to do!'_ "Cheer up Sakura-chan, and even though Sasuke-teme has a six-food tree trunk stuck up his ass, he probably won't lose to Bushy Brows . . . AGAIN! Ahahahahahah!" Naruto didn't seem to notice the murderous aura coming from both his teammates. "Although if his eyebrows really did crawl off like a cat-" WHAM! THUMP! CRACK! BAM! RIP! SQUIRT! Kakashi stared in horror at the bloody pulp of orange and red, Sasuke and Sakura had 'created.' " . . . . . . . Ow . . . Sakura . . . chan . . . why?"

"Naruto-baka! Don't insult Sasuke-kun. And you should talk. Lee barely had to move to beat you up when we first met him!" she screamed and stomped back to her sleeping bag. **"Cha! You go girl!"** inner Sakura pumped her fist in the air.

Sasuke only smirked. "Dobe." He went to bed too.

Naruto sat up and Kakashi walked over to him and knelt down. "Are you all right, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled. "Hai. Hey, Kakashi-sensei, it seems Sakura-chan forgot all about her nightmare, huh?"

"Ah," he smirked. _'So that was your plan, Naruto. You're smarter than you look.'_ Kakashi stood up and pulled out his book. "Naruto, you should probably get some sleep because we're getting up early."

"Hai! Night, Kakashi-sensei."

"Goodnight, Naruto."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! It's finished, my first fanfic and it's crap. Oh well, I promise to try and update soon. No guarantees though, because I have school work. If I accidentally make the characters to OOC, please tell me.

Preview: Ch2 The Plan and Green Goop

_"Okay then! Lee, it's time to make my famous youthful recipe, the 'Funky Extravagant Shake' (FES for short)!" Neji and Tenten visibly flinched._

Translations:

(Incase I use any of these words you'll know what they mean.)

Yosh- "All right/lets do it."

Kami or Kami-sama- "God."

Dobe- "Dead last/loser."

Arigato- "Thank you."

Baka- "Idiot."

Teme- "Bastard."

Ah- agreeing with.

Hai- "Yes."

Baa-chan/baa-san- "Old woman/old lady

Kai-"Undo."

Shinten- "Release."


	2. Ch 2: The Plan and Green Goop

I still don't own Naruto and I never will. Sniff. (TT)

Thank you all for the reviews I've received. Also I changed what was in the preview a bit so it may say something different, sorry.

Last time:

_Naruto smiled. "Hai. Hey, Kakashi-sensei, it seems Sakura-chan forgot all about her nightmare, huh?"_

_"Ah," he smirked. 'So that was your plan, Naruto. You're smarter than you look.' Kakashi stood up and pulled out his book. "Naruto, you should probably get some sleep because we're getting up early."_

_"Hai! Night, Kakashi-sensei."_

_"Goodnight, Naruto."_

**The Lee Cycle**

**Ch 2: The Plan and Green Goop**

7:15A.M.

"Gai-sensei! Gai-sensei, I feel so much more youthful now!" Lee yelled as they reached the camp for their morning workout, that most people would have died from exhaustion halfway through.

"That's great Lee! I will help you win the youthful Sakura's heart. Hmmm? . . . Neji, where is our youthful breakfast?" Neji had made breakfast for only Tenten and himself. After the last incident(s) that ended with either charcoal black food or green goop that Gai and Lee called the most healthy and youthful 'meal.' Gai, Lee, and Tenten were banished from cooking while on missions, so Neji was the one that fed them.

He gave them a blank stare. "I'm sorry, I didn't know if you would be back . . . so soon. I was kind of hoping that you were mauled by a bear or something along those lines." The two green beasts ignored the last bit.

"Okay then! Lee, you know what that means! It's time to make my famous youthful recipe, the 'Funky Extravagant Shake!" Neji and Tenten visibly flinched.

_Flashback:_

_A younger Rock Lee (this is before he gets a bowl cut) sprinted over to Gai, shortly followed by his two gasping teammates. "Gai-sensei, I just finished my 25 laps around Konoha, backwards and I'm starving!" Neji and Tenten nodded, they were hungry too._

_"Ah, then I shall teach you my secrete energy drink of youth known as the 'Funky Extravagant Shake' or FES." Gai did his famous pose with a PING and blinking light. Lee's eyes sparkled._

_"Really Gai-sensei? I'm honored that I get to try something that will make my youth shine a hundred- no, a thousand times more brightly! Thank you so much Gai-sensei! Thank you!"_

_"Oh, Lee."_

_"Gai-sensei."_

_"Lee!"_

_"Gai-sensei!"_

_"LEE!"_

_"GAI-SENSEI!"_

_They hugged with the whole shindig of crashing waves, dolphins, and a sunset in a place far away from the ocean . . . at noon. The other two sweatdroped. They still weren't used to seeing that._

_Gai pulled everything he deeded out of his bag, which seemed rather small for all the things he added. "Okay! Now then, you take this giant kettle and you add some water, peas, carrots, lettuce, spinach, leeks, broccoli, onions, garlic, green beans, collie flower-"the three genin stuck out their tongs as Gai named off every vegetable known to man. "-tomatoes, lemons, grapes, cherries, strawberries, cantaloupe, blackberries, watermelon, apples, peaches, pears, plums, bananas, eggs, crab, shrimp, sardines, squid, lobster, clam, pork n' beans, potatoes, chicken, pork, turkey, a rabbit, a frog, a snake, a worm, rice, wheat bread-"Lee, Tenten and Neji paled as Gai kept on going. "- blue cheese, milk, pickles (adding pickle juice or vinegar to milk makes it curd,) some flower, a red hot chilly pepper, a pumpkin, some zucchini, a giant maggot or roach, and finally some salt and pepper for extra oomph!" All but Gai, gagged. The three looked on in horror, __'OMG, how can he eat that!?'__ "Then you cook it for twenty minutes then freeze at a very low temperature for three minutes. Stir till it looks frosty then eat three times a day for an entire month. It can serve five to four people depending on how hungry they are. Thankfully I still have some from my last batch. Here try some."_

_Everyone backed away in fear, even Lee, but . . . "Um . . . I-I guess I'll try some because it's supposed to be so youthful, Gai-sensei!" He swallowed hard._

_"That a boy, Lee!" Lee glanced at his teammates for reashurance. Neji nodded and Tenten looked worried. He took a huge swig of the stuff, then immediately froze. Lee's whole body was white, clothes included, his eyes rolled backwards and he collapsed. Swirls took the place of his bug-like eyes and foam formed at his mouth._

_"AK! Lee, wake up!" Tenten shook the unconscious boy. "Lee, say something!"_

_" . . . Something . . .," he rasped out. Lee appeared to still be somewhat 'dead as a doornail.'_

_Gai pumped his fist in the air. "Come on, Lee. You can take it. The FES will boost your youthfulness, making you too a Handsome Devil of Konoha, just like me!" He pointed to himself._

_Lee popped up like a weed. "Really Gai-sensei?"_

_"Yes, Lee!"_

_"Oh, Gai-sensei!"_

_"Lee!"_

_"Gai-sensei!"_

_"LEE!"_

_End scary flashback._

While the two clones messed around with their highly repulsive, and somewhat poisonous, FES, Neji and Tenten went to train alone as usual.

"Lee, while we make our youthful breakfast, I will help you to find ways to win your youthful love's heart. And eventually in the future I will hear beautiful wedding bells!"

"Oh thank you so much, Gai-sensei! This means a lot to me." Lee had tears in his eyes.

"You're welcome, Lee. Now here's one of my many ideas that are perfect for your dilemma." Gai whispered his ideas to Lee.

"Wow, Gai-sensei! You're a genius!"

"I know, Lee. I know."

I know it's somewhat short, I promise to make Ch 3 a bit longer. But I still need to do my homework or else my mom will kill me.

I hope you liked this chapter. Remember to send me reviews. And thank you LadyxSerenity for your review.

_Preview: Ch 3 Catching the Flu and Creepy Clone Cooks_

_"Could we stop at that little restaurant?" Naruto pointed down the road. Kakashi looked up, a little surprised. 'That's strange, I'm quite sure that wasn't her when we first passed by . . .' He turned to a pleading Naruto, an angry Sasuke, and an unconscious Sakura, "well . . . I guess it wouldn't hurt . . ." Kakashi put his hand on his chin, making him seem deep in thought. He was beginning to feel a little hungry himself. "Okay."_


	3. Ch 3: Catching the Flu and Creepy Clones

How are you doing? Here is Ch 3, and I made it longer than Ch 2, as promised.

"Hey, Kakashi, do I own Naruto?"

"Not that I know of. No."

"Damn!"

_Last time:_

_"Lee, while we make our youthful breakfast, I will help you to find ways to win your youthful love's heart. And eventually in the future I will hear beautiful wedding bells!"_

_"Oh thank you so much, Gai-sensei! This means a lot to me." Lee had tears in his eyes._

_"You're welcome, Lee. Now here's one of my many ideas that are perfect for your dilemma." Gai whispered his ideas to Lee._

_"Wow, Gai-sensei! You're a genius!"_

_"I know, Lee. I know."_

**The Lee Cycle**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ch 3: Catching the Flu and Creepy Clone Cooks**

Team 7 had been camping and training for five days strait, it was fine at first, but after Naruto's constant complaints and after Sakura caught the flu, Kakashi finally decided to pack up and head back to Konoha to get Sakura some medicine. They had already packed up and started to leave when Sakura notice Naruto had some sort of plant tucked away safely in his arms.

"Naruto, what is that?" she pointed weakly to it, while he scratched his chest and side.

"Oh, this? Sasuke-teme told me that this plant would help keep away the flu."

"Um . . . Naruto," she whispered while the blond kept on talking.

"He said that you're supposed to rub it all over . . . like this." Naruto rubbed the plant on his face, arms, and legs. "I rubbed it on me before we left too."

"Naruto, that's poison ivy," the kunoichi said nervously while her inner-self laughed like a madwoman. The fox boy froze.

_'Aw crap!'_ The most evil of all evil bastards had tricked him, Naruto, the future Hokage! "Sasuke! You bastard! You told me that this will help get rid of the flue! This is the second time today that I rubbed it on me! Damn it! Itchy, itchy, itchy! ARG!" Everyone sweatdroped as Naruto rubbed himself against a tree to reach his hack.

Sasuke smirked and continued walking. "Dobe, you shouldn't believe everything you're told." _'Baka.'_

KATHUMP

They turned around to find their pink haired teammate unconscious on the road.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto and Kakashi ran over to her. "Sakura-chan! Wake up, Sakura!" He shook her viciously, making her head bob back and forth (Bobble Head Sakura.)

"Naruto, stop that. You shouldn't shake someone when they're sick," Kakashi barked, putting his book away. "They may through up."

"OH, oh, Kakashi-sensei, can I carry her?!" Naruto yelled, still scratching himself (poor Naruto.) Naruto had a crush on Sakura since the academy days, and this was a great way to get close to her. Yes, he could picture it now.

_Insert Naruto's version of a future outcome:_

_Naruto sat next to the hospital bed where Sakura was unconscious. She began to stir. "Oh, Naruto-kun, did you carry me, all by yourself to the hospital?" An innocent Sakura looked at him._

_He gave her a suave look and answered in a deep manly voice, "yes, I was so worried about you."_

_"Naruto-kun! You're so kind and so much more handsome and stronger than Sasuke-teme! I LOVE YOU!" The two lovebirds hugged, became married and had many children. Naruto became Hokage and was dubbed the 'Ramen King.'_

_End Naruto's version of a future outcome._

"No, Naruto. You have poison ivy and I don't want her to get it. Instead, Sasuke will carry Sakura." Kakashi smiled. Naruto's dream shattered into a million pieces.

"What!" the two genin yelled.

"Kakashi, I don't want to catch her flu." Sasuke's glare intensified with each word.

Naruto started to wine. "Kakashi-sensei, how could you!? Why can't I carry Sakura-chan?! Sasuke-teme will get bastard germs all over poor, innocent, violent Sakura-chan!"

"This is Sasuke's punishment for tricking you into believing that poison ivy was some sort of herb, because now I have to deal with you also. Oh, and Naruto . . . as Sasuke said, don't believe everything someone tells you." Kakashi said in his usual monotone voice.

"Fine, whatever. But why don't you carry her, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Because I'll be carrying Sakura's, Sasuke's and my camping equipment . . . and I don't want to catch the flu either."

"But!" Naruto flapped his arms like a bird.

"No buts." Kakashi carried Sakura over to an irritated Sasuke and put her on his back. Today was going to be hell for Sasuke, what with Naruto's complaints of poison ivy and he himself having to carry Sakura instead of Kakashi doing it. Yep, just a normal day for Team 7.

"Hn."

"We'll take her to the hospital when we get back to Konoha, and as soon as she's better I might treat you all to ramen . . . maybe."

Naruto, unable to hold it in any longer jumped up and down. "YAHOO! RAMEN! Thank you, Kakashi-sensei! You're the best sensei ever! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Naruto danced around like there was no tomorrow.

"Hn."

After several minutes of walking, Naruto was really getting on Sasuke's nerves and Sakura wouldn't stop squirming. _'Damn it! Why the hell do they have to be so annoying?'_

"Kakashi, can we stop for a while? Sakura won't stay still."

"Alright, we'll take a ten minute break." Kakashi observed his students. Naruto and Sasuke were enlarging their vocabulary by calling each other names, and Naruto seemed to have picked up several colorful words from Jeraiya and Lady Tsunade._ 'They've grown so much since the chunin exams, yet the still act like five-year-olds.'_

"Hey, Hey! Um, Kakashi-sensei, I'm hungry!" He looked at the copy ninja with hope in his eyes as if he would pull out a bowl of steaming hot ramen from behind his back.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Could we stop at that little restaurant?" Naruto pointed down the road. Kakashi looked up, a little surprised. _'That's strange, I'm quite sure that wasn't here when we first passed by . . .'_ He turned to a pleading Naruto, an angry Sasuke, and an unconscious Sakura, "well . . . I guess it wouldn't hurt . . ." Kakashi put his hand on his chin, making him seem to be deep in thought. He _was_ beginning to feel a little hungry himself. "Okay."

"YES! Come on, Sasuke-teme, food!" Naruto darted toward the appeared-out-of-nowhere restaurant.

Sasuke sighted and picked up Sakura. _'Her body feels warmer.'_ "Hey, Kakashi, I think she's running a fever." The avenger walked over to his sensei, while Naruto sprinted back to se what the holdup was.

"Well then, we'll ask for some medicine and a wet cloth to bring down her fever."

The four reached the entrance to the restaurant and looked at the name. ". . . Youthful Barbecue." Kakashi raised an eyebrow, 'strange . . . er.'

As they were about to enter, Kakashi froze, his hands outstretched to stop his students form entering, and his foot a mere inch from touching the restaurant's floor. _'This feeling . . .'_ Naruto and Sasuke looked up at their sensei.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, Sasuke, but . . . keep your guard up." The genin nodded and Kakashi lit his foot touch the floor, and LOW AND BEHOLD two figures jumped out form behind a door on the side of the room.

"Good morning! How are you? Welcome to 'Youthful Barbeque,' where you can try our delicious food and the famous FES!" the taller man said. He wore a green cook outfit that said 'Kiss the Cook,' a fake mustache, and had extremely fuzzy eyebrows. His hair was pulled back into a high ponytail that was exceedingly short and looked like a palm tree. "My name is Ping Pong, but you can call me Ping. And this is Koga, my assistant and apprentice," he pointed to a smaller look-alike, only this one had bug-eyes and peach fuzz that looked a lot like lent.

Kakashi's eye twitched, _'Damn, why is Gai here? Oh well might as well annoy him . . . so long as he doesn't poison us with his 'youthful' food. Although I'm not surprised he hasn't realized that the FES was my idea.'_ Team seven sweatdroped when Ping and Koga did their pose.

PING (ACK! My eyes! They _burn_! Sorry, I couldn't help myself.)

"Oh and also I would like to introduce my other cook and waitress, Kana and Taytay. Come out you two!"

There was a pause then someone yelled at the top of their lungs. "NO!"

Sasuke perked up. 'Heh, so the Hyuga was dragged into whatever it is they're doing. Sweet, blackmail.'

"Koga, go get our cook and waitress!"

"Ye- Oh my! Sakura-chan! Er . . . I mean . . . that poor girl . . . what's wrong?" Koga just now noticed Sakura. Asleep. On _Sasuke's_ back. She looked a little flushed.

"She passed out and needs some medicine. You wouldn't happen to have any, would you?" Kakashi averted his gaze from the little kunoichi, to Ping.

"No, but I have something better than medicine. Koga, go tell Kana to prepare four cups of FES, one for each of our customers. Oh and bring those two when you come back, as well as a wet rag."

"Hai!" Koga ran off into the kitchen. Kakashi opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted.

"Don't worry, they're on the house." Ping's attention was caught by Naruto, who was trying to scratch every part of him using the corner of the doorframe. "What's wrong with you young man?"

"-Scratch- I've got -Scratch, scratch- poison ivy -Scratch- no thanks -Scratch, scratch, scratch- to Sasuke-teme. Ah, I'm so itchy!"

"Well don't worry, the FES will help you become healthy and youthful again!" Naruto didn't seem to believe him.

Loud noises and shouts could be heard in the kitchen. Sakura woke up with a jolt. "Hm, wha-!? Sasuke-kun? Um, what's going on?" She was blushing, not that anyone could tell because of how flushed she was from the flu. Sasuke was still carrying her on his back.

"Sakura-chan! You're awake!"

"Hn." He set her down and she looked at what was happening around her. Koga emerged from the kitchen dragging two struggling, cursing people in a head lock.

"Ah, Sakura, you're awake. How do you feel?"

""Um, okay, I guess. Thanks for asking, sensei. Where are we and why are Gai, Lee, Neji, and Tenten dressed like that?" Kakashi, about to answer her question, opened his mouth to say, "Because Gai probably has some stupid plan that will never work because he's a horrible actor and I'm not going to fall for it," but was interrupted . . . again.

"My name isn't Gai, it's Ping. And this is Koga, my best pupil," he pointed to his smaller look-alike who was staring at her (you know when someone stares at you and you can't figure out what their thinking.) Sakura shivered, but only Kakashi and Sasuke noticed, Naruto was too busy scratching. "And these two are Kana and Taytay," he motioned to two figures who could be fully seen now. Kana and Taytay looked really uncomfortable, I mean who wouldn't. Taytay had her long brown hair down in curls and was wearing a green and white waitress uniform with a white apron. She had a little bit of makeup on. Kana however let loose a dark and murderous aura. 'Her' chocolate brown hair was up in a high curly ponytail, 'she' wore a brown and white _female_ cook uniform but without the hat. 'She' also had dark brown eyes that were probably contacts, considering HE had pale, lavender eyes.

Naruto doubled over laughing and pointing at the older prodigy. Even Sasuke almost looked like he was grinning. "Hyuga."

'Kana's' fists were white as 'she' found the floor to be very interesting. "I'm. Sorry. Sir. But. My. Name. Is . . . Kana." Hate and bloodlust radiated from 'her' in waves. _'Must not kill, must not kill, MUST. NOT. KILL!'_

Sasuke's smirk grew. _'This is going to be fun.'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yay! I'm done with Ch 3. It took me forever to type it up because of many distractions (coughmomcough,) and I've been writing other possible stories in my notebook for Naruto and one for Crescent Moon, which was going to be my first fanfic but I lost the story in my room. Thankfully I won't loose my precious notebook because it has over 7 stories in it, a hand drawn map of the ninja world and all the ninja symbols and village names, a list of all the characters up to and in Naruto Shippudin (sp?), plus a Naruto Tree that I made up linking people to each other.

Again thank you for all your reviews.

_Preview: Ch 4 Behind the Mask_

_"SAKURA! We never told you he wore his mask then, we just said that we didn't see his face. Were you peeping on us in the hot springs!?" Naruto's eyes were HUGE._

_**"Darn it! Now we have to explain everything!"**_

_"Eh! Um, well, you see . . . I-I didn't want to be the only one not able to see what his face looks like!" __**"And we got to see a half naked, sexy Sasuke-kun!"**__ "But that's not the point! Kakashi-sensei must have been spying on us somehow. Most likely a transformation jutsu or a clone jutsu."_


	4. Ch 4: Behind the Mask

I still don't own Naruto, but I know almost everything that will happen later on. It makes me feel like Kabuto, but without the evilness.

**Before I forget: I have gotten the sequence of events mixed up, so I apologize. Naruto does know the Rasengan. Again, sorry.**

_Last time:_

_Naruto doubled over laughing and pointing at the older prodigy. Even Sasuke almost looked like he was grinning. "Hyuuga."_

_Kana's fists were white as 'she' found the floor to be very interesting. "I'm. Sorry. Sir. But. My. Name. Is . . . Kana." Hate and bloodlust radiated from 'her' in waves. 'Must not kill, must not kill, must not kill, MUST NOT KILL!'_

_Sasuke's smirk grew. 'This is going to be fun.'_

**The Lee Cycle**

**Ch 4 Behind the Mask**

"Anyway, come, sit, and regain your youth while we bring you the FES's!"

"Um, excuse me," Kakashi turned to Ping while his students sat down. "Where is the bathroom?"

"Right over there, sir." Kakashi left for the restroom while the employees headed to the kitchen, some faster than others. Naruto and his teammates leaned in to discus the matter at hand, while ignoring the black bird that came out of the bathroom.

"Caw!"

"Hey," Naruto whispered, turning on a flashlight and shining it up at his face. "Why don't we use this chance to see what Kakashi-sensei's face looks like? Mwahahahahahaha–" Sakura bashed his head which then hit the table.

"Baka! I thought I told you already to never do that again! It's creepy and makes you look like you have some sort of mental problem!"

Sasuke smirked at their antics. "The Dobe has a point though." Sakura nodded.

"Caw. Caw."

"Yes, but we failed horribly at every attempt we made last time. I think Kakashi-sensei was on to us from the start."

"What do you mean Sakura-chan?"

"Caw."

"Think about it. Every time we tried to tail him, or trick him into taking it off, something happened, like him eating his ramen in ten seconds flat, placing a dummy at the memorial stone, tipping the table over, wearing a towel over his face in the hot springs, and wearing two masks." Naruto and Sasuke stared at her wide-eyed for a second.

"Caw."

"SAKURA! We never told you he wore a towel then, we just said that we didn't see his face! Were you peeping at us in the hot springs!?" Naruto screamed.

"**Darn it! Now we have to explain everything!"**

"Eh!? Um, w-well, you see . . . I-I didn't want to be the only one not able to see what his face looks like!" **"And we got to see a half naked, sexy Sasuke-kun!"** "But that's not the point! Kakashi-sensei must have been spying on us somehow. Most likely a transformation jutsu or a clone jutsu," she added quickly.

They all thought for a moment.

"Caw. Caw."

Their eyes widened and they looked at the black bird only three feet away.

"OMG! How'd that bird get in here!?" the boy's teammates and the bird sweatdroped.

Sakura's brows furrowed as she mentally smacked herself while pulverizing Naruto for his, rather blond, moment. "BAKA!"

"**What an idiot!"** Inner-Sakura growled.

"Dobe."

"What?"

Sakura grabbed the fox boy by the ear and whispered in it making him blush. "That bird was nearby every time we tried to unmask sensei."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Now I remember." _'So then that bird might be Kakashi-sensei.'_ He ginned mysteriously and Sasuke raised and eyebrow. Suddenly the blond leaped at the bird but missed when it ran to the side, watching him closely. Naruto lifted his head and glared at it, but his expression became unreadable and he started to roll around on the floor, scratching himself wildly. "AK! That made me itchy again!" They all sweatdroped.

Sakura rested her head on the table and watched Naruto make a fool of himself. **"Naruto is such a dork."** _'Though he's also pretty funny. Arg-'_ She felt as if her head and organs were getting beaten with a sledgehammer and then chopped up into little bits.

"Dobe," Sasuke activated his Sharingan; just as he was about to get a good look at the bird, Kakashi burst through the bathroom door, catching his students attention.

"Yo."

Naruto pointed at their sensei. "Kakashi-sensei, what took you so long!? And also, we're on to you, believe it!" He huffed.

The copy nin put on an innocent smile while his visible eye was an upside-down 'u.' "Sorry to keep you waiting but there weren't any paper towels to dry my hands, so I had to wait for them to dry. . . . So . . . what exactly are you _on_ to?"

"You've been spying on us with _that_ bird!? He pointed behind him.

"What bird?"

"That bir–! NANI!? Where'd it go!?" The loudmouth looked around frantically, "it was just here. Aw man! Ether way you've used that bird to spy on us before when mhmmhf" He couldn't finish the sentence due to a hand covering his mouth; Sasuke's hand. "Hwut hu huk!? Hahey?" ("What the fuck!? Sasuke?"). Sasuke whispered in his ear while roughly dragging him to sit down near Sakura so she could hear as well.

"Dobe, if he really doesn't know, then he would have found out from your loud mouth! He wouldn't let his guard down for a second." Naruto and Sakura nodded.

Kakashi curiously watched his students for a while, then gave a split second glance at the black bird that was making its way into the kitchen.

The Kitchen:

"Is it ready, Koga!?" the man asked his look alike. "We must make Sakura-chan healthy before you win her love."

"Hai, Ping-sensei! It's cold enough to be a shake! Oh, I can't wait to see my beautiful Sakura-chan's face when I bring her some FES!"

'Taytay' grinned and looked at Kana. "We may need to give them a bucket to throw up in when they first see it, right, Neji?" Kana nodded as he took one of the apples from under 'her' shirt and bit into it.

"Taytay, please use the other names, and Kana stop eating your fake chest. Kakashi is very good at figuring things out so I don't want to give my eternal rival any clues. Now then, Koga and I will give our guests my famous FES while you, Taytay, take their orders to Kana." Neji glared at him.

"Why the hell am I doing this again?" 'she' hissed.

"Because you are a loving youthful soul who would do anything to help his youthful teammates!"

"Because you're my youthful rival!"

"Because Gai-sensei and Lee were going to force FES down your throat if you didn't."

Kana accepted the later, more logical, and very much truthful answer "Hn."

"Taytay, what did I say about our names? Now go take their order while Koga and I bring them each an FES. And soon Sakura-san will realize her burning desire to be with my handsome star pupal Koga. Kana, be sure to keep an eye on them with your Byakugan."

Taytay rolled her eyes and left, soon to be followed by two 'Green Beasts.'

Back with team 7:

Taytay left through the kitchen door with a notepad and pen. "Okay what do you guys want?" She could hear two of the strangest creatures, giggling behind her.

"MISO RAMEN . . . and . . . a glass of green tea, please."

"Hmm? Oh, I would like a stake, well done, barbecue baked beans, steamed rice and some green tea, please."

"Barbeque sandwich with two riceballs on the side, and a glass of ice water."

" . . . Ug . . . soooup . . . ginger ale . . . or sprite . . . pleeeeese."

Without another word she left, praying to God that the four won't die from her sensei's concoction. As soon as she was out of sight, two green blurs dashed out of the kitchen carrying trays with lids.

"Here you go, our famous FES!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the two. "What's that, Fuzzy Eyebrow Syndrom?"

Ping looked appalled at Naruto's statement. "What!? No! FES stands for Funky Extravagant Shake! It makes your body, mind, and soul so youthful that it will beat any old fountain of youth!"

Naruto's eyes twinkled. "Really!? That's _so_ _cool_! I want some! Oh, and Ping, are you sure you're not Gai? Cuz you kinnda' say 'youthful' a lot."

"I wish I was that wonderful man! He's my hero! I've herd many great stories about him. He's a master of tiejutsu, and he's so youthful and strong. He also has a heart of gold. Even his youthful rival, Hatake Kakashi, admits that he is a great shinobi. What do you think, sir?" Ping turned to Kakashi, who looked up from his book.

"Hm? I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Gai turned around bitting his apron, _'Ah! He's still so cool!'_ His attention was directed to Naruto's stomach which was growling loudly.

"I can tell you're hungry. Well then, dig in!" The two whipped the lids of the trays revealing four large, clear glasses of green _things_. Kakashi had planed ahead and looked away before anything could be discovered floating in the green substances. Sakura on the other hand was the first to see one of the many things and immediately dashed to the bathroom with a hand over her mouth. Sasuke sat there twitching while Naruto fell backwards off his chair trying to get away from the putrid things. "Hm, what's wrong?"

"What the hell is in THAT!?" The Kyuubi container yelled while pointing a shaking finger to the four cups. "And why did you ever think up such a thing!?"

Ping grinned, thinking that Naruto was interested in his youthful drink and wanted to know where it came from. "That's a fine question! You see it all started about three years ago. I was taking a short nap to regain my strength for more training. And when I awoke, I found a note next to me in my handwriting, that explained why I wrote in my sleep and gave specific instructions on how to make an FES, and why each ingredient was needed!" Kakashi made a strange sound, which Sasuke noted. "It took a while to get used to it and a few visits to the hospital for food poisoning but it finally grew on me. So anyway drink up, your food will arrive shortly." They both left.

Naruto grabbed all four drinks and carried them outside. When he came back they were empty. "Sakura-chan may through up again if she sees these and so might I. Who knows what poisons are in them."

"Speaking of Sakura, Naruto why don't you go and check up on her; see if she's okay."

"Hai."

Once the boy was out of sight Kakashi pulled out his book and started to read. "Is there something you want to ask me, Sasuke? You've been watching me since Gai and Lee left."

Sasuke propped his elbows on the table, his hands folded in their usual manner, and observed his sensei quietly. " . . . Actually there is one question. Do you have anything to do with Gai's FES idea?"

Kakashi couldn't help but smile. "Curious huh? Yes, I was board at the time because I had the day off and I didn't feel like training."

_Flashback:_

_Kakashi was walking around the training grounds with no interest. He had just finished Icha Icha Paradise volume 2 and had the day off. He didn't want to train or do much of anything at the moment, so he decided to visit the memorial stone . . . to say hi to his long dead teammate and friend._

_He was only a couple of yards into the training field when he thought he hear something. He paused but heard only the wind. __'Nah, must be imagining it.'__ He was about to move but heard it again. Curiosity getting the better of him he followed the unusual sound._

"_-ZZZ . . . SNORT . . . youth . . . zzzzz . . . Kakashi think you're so cool . . . ZZZ . . . NO! . . .zzz." Gai was sprawled out in the shade of a large tree. Drool was making its way down his face._

'_Aw, how un-cute.'__ If it wasn't for the mask, one would have seen a devious grin that would make Naruto proud. He devised the perfect prank for his 'long time rival.' He pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen and set to work making sure to forge Gai handwriting. It was a good thing he had seen Gai write when he used his Sharingan. When he finished he_ _placed the paper and pen next to Gai then poofed away to a nearby tree._

_Gai woke up from the sound. "Huh!? Wha?_ _What's this?"_ _He read the note carefully. "T-this is . . . INGENIOUS!" He ran home to get the ingredients. Kakashi chuckled, jumped down from the tree and continued on his way to the memorial stone._

_Twelve hours later._

_A nurse walked out of a patient's room only to bump into Kakashi, "eep." She blushed._

"_Oops, sorry. Um, How's Gai?"_

"_He has serious food poisoning and may be out of commission for a couple days. It's strange though, when we pumped his stomach, we found all sorts of things that I didn't even think were edible."_

"_Aheheh, really?" he rubbed the back of his head in guilt. He never imagined the result would be this bad._

"_Would you like to see him?"_

"_No, no thank you. Just tell him when he wakes up that I'm sorry. He may or may not understand."_ _Kakashi left the nurse, deciding that now was a good time to go home and relax._ _'Well, at least I won't have to deal with him for a while.'_

_End flashback._

"He still hasn't realized that I pulled one on him." Kakashi chuckled softly.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, I think Sakura-chan's a bit better." Naruto came back with, a no longer looked exhausted, but still flushed, Sakura

"Once we get our food we can head back to Konoha. Okay?"

"Ah."

"Sure."

"Don't forget sensei that you owe us ramen!"

"I don't owe you anything."

Naruto pouted. "Yes you do. You promised just before we came here."

"Nope."

"WHAT! But you promised!"

"No I didn't. I said that I _might_ buy you all ramen. I didn't promise a thing." He smiled sweetly. Naruto started screaming about lies and a ramen cheating sensei'.

In the Kitchen:

Kana deactivated 'her' Byakugan and went back to preparing their food. "Tenten."

The weapons mistress picked up their food and left through the push door. Kana sighed, 'her' other two teammates went off to pick flowers for Sakura and wouldn't be back for-

Ping and Koga burst though the back door, "we're back!" Kana groaned and tried to ignore the two.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lunch went by with few interruptions besides the evil-eye stares that the three ninja gave their sensei when he managed to finish his meal when they weren't looking, and Naruto choking on his ramen at something Kakashi whispered to him when he tried to see what was in his teacher's book. He blushed furiously and mumbled something under his breath.

"By the way . . . are you guys planning something?"

They choked on their drinks. "N-no!" they yelled in unison.

" . . . Uh huh . . . you're not trying to see what's under my mask again . . . are you?" His gaze bore down on them as they all shook their heads furiously. "You better not be lying to me . . . _or else_." The restaurant became dark and cold.

They panicked because he was on to them and they knew it. Kakashi inwardly chucked at how easy they were.

In the kitchen:

Kana deactivated 'her' Byakugan again and sighed.


	5. Ch 5: Hit and Run

I don't own Naruto.

''_Thoughts'_

normal

"speaking"

"**Inner-Sakura"**

_flashback/dreams/etc_.

'_flashback/dream thoughts'_ except in 'Last time's and 'Preview's.

_Last time:_

"_Dobe, if he really doesn't know, then he would have found out from your loud mouth! He wouldn't let his guard down for a second." Naruto and Sakura nodded._

_Kakashi curiously watched his students for a while, then gave a split second glance at the black bird that was making its way into the kitchen_

**The Lee Cycle**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ch 5 Hit and Run**

"Is it ready, Koga!?" the man asked his look alike. "We must make Sakura-chan healthy before you win her love."

"Hai, Ping-sensei! It's cold enough to be a shake! Oh, I can't wait to see my beautiful Sakura-chan's face when I bring her some FES!"

'Taytay' grinned and looked at Kana. "We may need to give them a bucket to throw up in when they first see it, right, Neji?" Kana nodded as he took one of the apples from under 'her' shirt and bit into it.

"Taytay, please use the other names, and Kana stop eating your fake chest. Kakashi is very good at figuring things out so I don't want to give my eternal rival any clues. Now then, Koga and I will give our guests my famous FES while you, Taytay, take their orders to Kana." Neji glared at him.

"Why the hell am I doing this again?" 'she' hissed.

"Because you are a loving youthful soul who would do anything to help his youthful teammates!"

"Because you're my youthful rival!"

"Because Gai-sensei and Lee were going to force FES down your throat if you didn't."

Kana accepted the later, more logical, and very much truthful answer "Hn."

"Taytay, what did I say about our names? Now go take their order while Koga and I bring them each an FES. And soon Sakura-san will realize her burning desire to be with my handsome star pupal Koga. Kana, be sure to keep an eye on them with your Byakugan."

Taytay rolled her eyes and left, soon to be followed by two 'Green Beasts.'

Back with team 7:

Taytay left through the kitchen door with a notepad and pen. "Okay what do you guys want?" She could hear two of the strangest creatures, giggling like schoolgirls, behind her.

"MISO RAMEN . . . and . . . a glass of green tea, please."

"Hmm? Oh, I would like a stake, well done, barbecue baked beans, steamed rice and some green tea, please."

"Barbeque sandwich with two riceballs on the side, and a glass of ice water."

" . . . Ug . . . soooup . . . ginger ale . . . or sprite . . . pleeeeese."

Without another word she left, praying to Kami that the four won't die from her sensei's concoction. As soon as she was out of sight, two green blurs dashed out of the kitchen, each carrying trays with lids.

"Here you go, our famous FES!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the two. "What's that, Fuzzy Eyebrow Syndrom?"

Ping looked appalled at Naruto's statement. "What!? No! FES stands for Funky Extravagant Shake! It makes your body, mind, and soul so youthful that it will beat any old fountain of youth!"

Naruto's eyes twinkled. "Really!? That's _so_ _cool_! I want some! Oh, and Ping, are you sure you're not Gai? Cuz you kinnda' say 'youthful' a lot."

"I wish I was that wonderful man! He's my hero! I've herd many great stories about him. He's a master of tiejutsu, and he's so youthful and strong. He also has a heart of gold. Even his youthful rival, Hatake Kakashi, admits that he is a great shinobi. What do you think, sir?" Ping turned to Kakashi, who looked up from his book.

"Hm? I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Gai turned around bitting his apron, _'Ah! He's still so cool!'_ His attention was directed to Naruto's stomach which was growling loudly.

"I can tell you're hungry. Well then, dig in!" The two whipped the lids of the trays revealing four large, clear glasses of green _things_. Kakashi had planed ahead and looked away before anything could be discovered floating in the green substances. Sakura on the other hand was the first to see one of the many . . . things . . . and immediately sprinted to the bathroom with a hand over her mouth. Sasuke sat there twitching while Naruto fell backwards off his chair trying to get away from the putrid things. "Hm, what's wrong?"

"What the HELL is in THAT!?" The Kyuubi container yelled while pointing a shaking finger to the four cups. "And why did you ever think up such a thing!?"

Ping grinned, thinking that Naruto was interested in his youthful drink and wanted to know where it came from. "That's a fine question! You see it all started about three years ago. I was taking a short nap to regain my strength for more training. And when I awoke, I found a note next to me in my handwriting, that explained why I wrote in my sleep and gave specific instructions on how to make an FES, and why each ingredient was needed!" Kakashi made a strange sound, which Sasuke noted. "It took a while to get used to it and a few visits to the hospital for food poisoning but it finally grew on me. So anyway, drink up, your food will arrive shortly." They both left.

Naruto grabbed all four drinks and carried them outside. When he came back they were empty. "Sakura-chan may through up again if she sees these and so might I. Who knows what poisons are in them."

"Speaking of Sakura, Naruto, why don't you go and check up on her. See if she's okay."

"Hai."

Once the boy was out of sight Kakashi pulled out his book and started to read. "Is there something you want to ask me, Sasuke? You've been watching me since Gai and Lee left."

Sasuke propped his elbows on the table, his hands folded in their usual manner, and observed his sensei quietly. " . . . Actually there is one question. Do you have anything to do with Gai's FES idea?"

Kakashi couldn't help but smile. "Curious huh? Yes, I was board at the time because I had the day off and I didn't feel like training."

_Flashback:_

_Kakashi was walking around the training grounds with no interest. He had just finished Icha Icha Paradise volume 2 and had the day off. He didn't want to train or do much of anything at the moment, so he decided to visit the memorial stone . . . to say hi to his long dead teammate and friend._

_He was only a couple of yards into the training field when he thought he hear something. He paused but heard only the wind. __'Nah, must be imagining it.'__ He was about to move but heard it again. Curiosity getting the better of him he followed the unusual sound._

"_-ZZZ . . . SNORT . . . youth . . . zzzzz . . . Kakashi think you're so cool . . . ZZZ . . . NO! . . .zzz." Gai was sprawled out in the shade of a large tree. Drool was making its way down his face._

'_Aw, how un-cute.'__ If it wasn't for the mask, one would have seen a devious grin that would make Naruto proud. He devised the perfect prank for his 'long time rival.' One that would stop Gai from always bugging him. He pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen and set to work making sure to forge Gai handwriting. It was a good thing he had seen Gai write when he used his Sharingan. When he finished he_ _placed the paper and pen next to Gai then poofed away to a nearby tree._

_Gai woke up from the sound. "Huh!? Wha?_ _What's this?"_ _He read the note carefully. "T-this is . . . INGENIOUS!" He ran home to get the ingredients. Kakashi chuckled, jumped down from the tree and continued on his way to the memorial stone._

_Twelve hours later._

_A nurse walked out of a patient's room only to bump into Kakashi, "eep." She blushed._

"_Oops, sorry. Um, How's Gai?"_

"_He has serious food poisoning and may be out of commission for a couple days. It's strange though, when we pumped his stomach, we found all sorts of things that I didn't even think were edible."_

"_Aheheh, really?" he rubbed the back of his head in guilt. He never imagined the result would be this bad._

"_Would you like to see him?"_

"_No, no thank you. Just tell him when he wakes up that I'm sorry. He may or may not understand."_ _Kakashi left the nurse, deciding that now was a good time to go home and relax._ _'Well on the bright side, at least I won't have to deal with him for a while.'_

_End flashback._

"He still hasn't realized that I pulled one on him." Kakashi chuckled softly.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, I think Sakura-chan's a bit better." Naruto came back with, a no-longer-looking-exhausted-but-still-flushed, Sakura.

"Once we eat our food we can head back to Konoha. Okay?"

"Ah."

"Sure."

"Don't forget sensei that you owe us ramen!"

"I don't owe you anything."

Naruto pouted. "Yes you do. You promised just before we came here."

"Nope."

"WHAT! But you promised!"

"No I didn't. I said that I _might_ buy you all ramen. I didn't promise a thing." He smiled sweetly. Naruto started screaming about lies and a 'ramen cheating sensei'.

In the Kitchen:

Kana deactivated 'her' Byakugan and went back to preparing their food. "Tenten."

The weapons mistress picked up their food and left through the push door. Kana sighed, 'her' other two teammates went off to pick flowers for Sakura and wouldn't be back for-

Ping and Koga burst though the back door, "we're back!" Kana groaned and tried to ignore the two.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lunch went by with few interruptions besides the evil-eye stares that the three ninja gave their sensei when he managed to finish his meal when they weren't looking. And Naruto choked on his ramen at something Kakashi whispered to him when he tried to see what was in his teacher's book. He blushed furiously and mumbled something under his breath.

"By the way . . . are you guys planning something?"

They choked on their drinks. "N-no!" they yelled in unison.

" . . . Uh huh . . . you're not trying to see what's under my mask again . . . _are you_?" His gaze bore down on them as they all shook their heads furiously. "You better not be lying to me . . . _or else_." The restaurant became dark and cold.

They were horror struck, because he was on to them, and they knew it. Kakashi inwardly chucked at how easy they were.

In the kitchen:

While Ping and Koga were going over their How-to-Make-Sakura-Fall-in-Love-with-Lee-Using-Flowers plans, Kana and Taytay where eating some of the extra food.

"So, Neji, how long do you think it will take for Kakashi-sensei to distract Gai-sensei and gain the upper hand?"

Kana didn't bother looking up from 'her' food, ". . . he already has it."

"Huh?" Taytay tilted her head.

Kana lowered 'her' voice so that only 'her' teammate could hear. "Kakashi-sensei has a shadow, clone in the form of a bird, at two o'clock. Its been there for quite some time."

Taytay's eyes landed on the small shadow peeking out from behind the frier. "Why didn't you tell Gai-sensei and Lee?"

"They forced me into _this_, AND dragged me in front of the _Uchiha_. _Why_ should I tell them?" he hissed.

". . . Ah."

POOF

"Huh? Lee, did you hear something?" Gai looked around for the source of the noise.

With Team seven:

Kakashi stood up abruptly, startling his students. "Okay, it's time to go. I want us to be in Konoha before nightfall."

Sakura was the only one who didn't move, "Kakashi-sensei, what about the bill?"

"Gai said it was free, remember?"he said while pushing her toward the door._ 'Trust me, Sakura. You'll thank me for this later.'_

"Yeah, but he was talking about that vomit-in-a-glass stuff," Naruto remarked.

"He didn't exactly specify _what_ was free, just that it _was_ free. But if you all really want to pay for our_ expensive_ meal, be my guest."

"What! No way, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled. "I barely have enough money to eat breakfast even_ after_ I became a ninja." It was true. Children of the Leaf Village who don't have families or anyone to take care of them, such as Naruto and Sasuke, were given apartments that were paid with Konoha's taxes and were also given money weekly for food and living supplies. Only, Sasuke had lots of money from his diseased clan so he had a better lifestyle, while Naruto was lucky to get by with a somewhat decent breakfast.

"Well than, lets go," Kakashi persisted.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kana and Taytay stood next to Ping and Koga who were staring down the empty road. Kana pulled out two apples from the disguise an drubbed off the makeup.

He turned to his sensei, "They left without paying."

". . . What?"

"They didn't pay for the food or leave a tip. I'm gonna tell you now, Tenten and I are not going to pay for all the food and supplies we used. That's your job." Neji and Tenten, who's hair was already in buns, went inside to go change, leaving Lee to comfort his now broke sensei.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

FINALLY! Writing this chapter felt sooooo slow. I had writers block several times, plus it was originally part of ch 4. Anyway ch 5 is already half way done. I have a HUGE report due tomorrow and I haven't finished typing it yet. Sigh. Oh, and I'm now working at Hy-Vee, which has better pay, shorter hours/days, and a better working condition than Worlds/Oceans of Fun. Say la Vee (sp?). I don't know French. Only some Spanish.

**Important: Anything I put in Bold case in any of my stories, in the AN before and after the story, is usually something important about the story or a Poll. For those of you who don't know, you can vote in the Polls by clicking on my user name at the top left screen and look just above my Bio to see a Poll note. Thank you. Ja ne.**

_Preview: Ch 5 The Sleep-over_

"_No! Absolutely not!"_

"_What's wrong, Sasuke-teme? We've done it before on missions." The blond held an evil glint in his eyes, "I mean, it's not like were gonna have a threesome, right?"_

_Sakura turned scarlet, Sasuke blushed as he tried to keep back dirty thoughts involving his pink-haired teammate, and a small thud could be herd outside the window._


	6. Ch 6 The Sleepover

I'm sad. No one reviewed the last chapter. Anyway, the next chapter will be a little more mature. Well, sort of.

I don't own Naruto. Damn it.

''_Thoughts'_

normal

"speaking"

"**Inner-Sakura"**

_flashback/dreams/etc_.

'_flashback/dream thoughts'_

"radio."

_Last time:_

_Kana and Taytay stood next to Ping and Koga who were staring down the empty road. Kana pulled out two apples from the disguise and drubbed off the makeup._

_He turned to his sensei, "They left without paying."_

"_. . . What?"_

"_They didn't pay for the food or leave a tip. I'm gonna tell you now, Tenten and I are not going to pay for all the food and supplies we used. That's your job." Neji and Tenten, whose hair was already in buns, went inside to go change, leaving Lee to comfort his now broke sensei._

**The Lee Cycle**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ch 6** **The Sleep-over**

Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke after Sakura's check up. His only words for them were "Take care. I have to go, uh . . . to the movies. Ja!" POOF. The three were disgusted with the man. They knew he was only going there to get tickets in advance for the opening of the first 'Icha Icha' movie, staring a certain princess (This is after the first Naruto movie.)

It was after he left that Naruto, in Sasuke's opinion, came up with one of the stupidest ideas in history.

"Alright I vote for a sleep-over at Sasuke-teme's apartment! All in favor?" To hands shot in the air while another pair folded themselves over the chest of an un-amused Uchiha.

"No."

"Heh heh. Two against one, Sasuke-teme. Besides your apartment's bigger and cleaner than mine, and more spacious that Sakura-chan's. See you at 6:00 p.m., Teme, Sakura-chan!"

"Tee hee! Bye bye, Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto and Sakura dashed off before any more could be said. All he could do was glare at their retreating forms and sigh.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At 5:52 p.m., Sakura arrived at Sasuke's apartment door, only to see Naruto banging on his door and yelling at the top of his lungs. "I know you're in there, Sasuke-teme! Open up before I break down the damn door!"

"BAKA!" Sakura punched him before he could bust the door down and knocked politely.

The door swung oven. Sasuke glared at them. His hair was wet and a towel draped his broad shoulders. Sakura was already in fan-girl mode. Hearts shone in her eyes. "I was in the shower, Dobe. I couldn't answer the _damn door_," he hissed through clenched teeth. He moved to the side to let them in.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Out side, hanging from the Uchiha's balcony were three spies. One with long brown hair and an off-white coat, another with buns and a pink shirt, and the third, clad in green spandex.

Neji let out a sigh of relief as some sweat fell from the side of his face. He had cut it close. He hoped his rival would take his time in the shower. But no. That damn moron showed up, banging on the door, just at he was halfway done with setting up the mikes. So he slid it underneath Sasuke's bed. It wasn't his idea to do this, nor was it Tenten's. Lee heard about the sleep-over from Naruto, resulting in him crying to Gai-sensei for help. Sometimes he really hated those two. He could be meditating or training with Hiashi-sama or Tenten.

The three plugged their earplugs into the speaker. "Yosh!"

"Shhh!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey! No way are Sakura-chan and I gonna sleep on the hard, cold floor! We're all gonna sleep in your bed and that's that! Believe it!" Naruto stuffed his and the kunoichi's bags under the bed. He ignored the small sound of something falling over.

Sakura blushed and inwardly thanked the boy,** "You rule Naruto!"**

\/p>

"No! Absolutely not!"

"What's wrong, Sasuke-teme? We've done it before on missions." The blond held an evil glint in his eyes, "I mean, it's not like we're gonna have a threesome, right?"

Sakura turned scarlet. Sasuke blushed as he tried to keep back dirty thoughts involving his pink-haired teammate, minus a blond of course. A thud could be herd outside the window.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Outside, two minutes ago:

"Hey! No way are Sakura-chan and I gonna sleep on the hard, cold floor! We're all gonna sleep in your bed and that's that! Believe- BVVTT BIZZSHH!"

"I think something's interfering with the radio," Neji said while grabbing hold of Tenten, who decided that hitting the speaker would instantly fix it.

The trio listened closely to the speaker. "What's wrong, Sasuke-teme? We've done it before on missions. FISSSTTSS!" Neji adjusted the dial a bit. "I mean, - BIIIZZTTSS! - we're gonna have a threesome, right?"

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

THUD!

Lee lost his grip on the outer balcony and fell two stories. Neji and Tenten, who were using chakra, almost joined their comrade at Naruto's confession.

Gai rushed over to his fallen student. "Lee! Are you all right? What happened?"

"M-my beautiful Sakura blossom has been deflowered by _both_ Sasuke and Naruto! At the same time! Gai-sensei . . . what do I do?" the boy's voice cracked as tears threatened to fall. He looked up at his speechless, pale sensei.

At hearing this, Gai greatly impersonated a fish. "I . . . we must tell Kakashi. They are his students. He has a right to know. Then, Lee, I will help you to comfort the poor girl, who has made an un-youthful decision."

"G-Gai-sensei!" Lee hugged his sensei, tears cascading down his face.

\/p>

"Let it all out, Lee. It takes a true man to cry."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At the Training grounds:

A man stood in front of the memorial stone with a solemn face. His eyes were unfocused, reminiscing of people long gone. People he cared deeply for.

"I thought I'd find you here, Kakashi."

He didn't bother turning around; he knew who it was. "Rin, how are you?"

The woman smiled, "I'm fine, but I ran into Gai earlier."

"Oh?"

"He asked me to find you. He said there was and emergency that had to do with your students 'un-youthfully mature decision' and a 'deflowered blossom'."

Kakashi finally looked at her. She wasn't wearing her ANBU uniform. "Deflowered blossom?" He closed his eyes deep in thought, 'mature decision' means that they decided to do something that an adult would do. The 'blossom' is most likely Sakura, and 'de-'." He paled "Where's Gai?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next chapter will be so much fun! **The day after Easter I'm going to Boston for a week (Spring Break). Thus I won't be able to update in that time, unless the family friend I'm staying with has a computer with internet. And arigato my lovely readers who send me reviews. **They boost my (inflated and stubborn ego). Ja ne!

_Preview: Ch 7 BIG Misunderstanding!_

_A furious pounding broke the silence. Sasuke groaned as he got up. The pounding never ceasing for a second. He never invited these people over to stay, and now someone else was trying to annoy him. However when he opened the door a figure burst right in like they owned the place. They steered Sasuke to the couch were Naruto and Sasuke were sitting. He was forced to sit on Sakura's right._

_The man folded his arms and gave the three an evil look. "Is there something you tree wand to tell me?" his voice was dead serious._

\/p> 


	7. Ch 7: Hickies

Wow, it has been a long time since I've updated. Anyway, as most of you know, I'm in college, which takes up a hell of a lot of my time, and the internet here_ sucks. _In addition, my writing has gotten much better from when I last made a chapter for the Lee Cycle. Also, I have a boyfriend! He's cool. He helped me write Hot Ice, playing the part of Roy and a few other characters. Sadly, he left for Basic Training in the army, but I still have many chapters to edit and add.

One more thing, at the time I wrote Ch 6, I did not know Rin was dead. For some bizarre reason, I thought she was the female anbu who appeared when Konoha was under attack by Sound and Sand. Therefore, if she shows up in the story again, she will have a different name.

Oh, oh, oh! One, one last more thing! I'm gonna' minor in Japanese, so my understanding of it and pronunciations is much better…sadly, I haven't studied for the quiz on Monday yet. I should probably do that…soon. And 'Hai' can mean either 'yes/yeah,' or 'I hear you.'

Last but not least, read note I put at the bottom of this chapter.

There is a lot of cursing in this chapter and a few indecent words…and hickies. I do not own Naruto…still.

**The Lee Cycle**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ch 7 Hickies**

_Earlier…_

"I'm hungry."

"Like I care."

"But _you're_ the host. You're supposed to feed us, Sasuke-teme."

"_I_ never invited you two in the first place, Dobe." He glared at Naruto, hoping the boy would suddenly poof out of existence. Wishful thinking.

"We're still _your_ guests, so feed us, you selfish Bastard," Naruto glared back. When Sasuke didn't budge, Naruto stomped over to the small kitchen area and yanked open the fridge door. He made a face when he found nothing that suited his tastes. "Yuck! Where the hell's your ramen? All that's in here is fruits, vegetables, and some meat and rice balls." He paused when something caught his attention. "Whoa! What'd you do, Sasuke? Raid Market District of their tomatoes?"

_Bam!_ Naruto's head burned with pain.

"Naruto-baka, don't intrude on Sasuke-kun so much! Show a little respect!"

"Hai, hai…" Naruto looked away. "Hey, I know! Let's play a game!"

"That's so childish, Naruto."

"Aww, come on! You play games at sleepovers, besides…we could have truth or dare." He suddenly grinned evilly and pulled a flashlight out of nowhere. Heheheh-." Smack! The flashlight Naruto held went flying and a handprint formed on his cheek.

"How many times are you going to do that!?!"

"Sure."

Naruto and Sakura froze and turned to Sasuke. "Nani?"

"I said, 'sure.' It'll keep Naruto from trying to raid my fridge," Sasuke shrugged as if life were as simple as that.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. "Fine, but we're playing Truth or Dare and I start! Oh, and the person who pulls out, must run though the village, butt naked!"

"Tch." The trio moved the furniture around. They pulled the table out of the way and repositioned the couch and chair to face each other Sasuke sat down in the chair while Sakura and Naruto sat down on either side of the couch.

"Sasuke!" Naruto roared, trying to add a menacing effect. "Truth…or _dare_?"

Sasuke was not surprised that Naruto chose him first, or hinted at the dare. "Truth."

"Are you gay!?"

Sasuke fell out of his chair and Sakura kicked Naruto in the ribs. _'Of all the-!'_ "NO!"

"Are you sure?" Naruto choked out.

"I'm sure!"

"Of course Sasuke-kun isn't gay!"

"How would you know, Sakura-chan? He never really hangs out or talks to any girls."

"Woman's intuition!" Sakura pumped a fist up. _**'That's right!'**_

__"Whatever. It's my turn. Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Tr-."

"Chicken," Sasuke smirked, mockingly.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "I'm not scared of you! Dare!"

"I dare you…to not eat any ramen for the rest of the month." Sasuke was definitely a sadist. Sakura gasped. There was no way Naruto would fulfill the dare. To him, ramen was life.

Naruto's jaw dropped, making him look like a fish out of water. "W-wh-what!? NOOO!" He climbed up onto the back of the sofa.

Sasuke's smirk widened, "Then streak down Konoha."

"…Fuck." Naruto's eyes were hidden behind his hair while his fists shook. "…Fine. I… I won't eat any ramen for the rest of the month."

Sakura patted him on the shoulder_. 'Poor Naruto.' _"Well, it's my turn. Um…Naruto, truth or dare?" She hoped he would chose dare. She picked something that might cheer him up.

"Or are you going to chicken out, Dobe?"

"Don't worry, Naruto. It's a nice dare."

Naruto sighed. _'Please do not be lying, Sakura-chan.'_ "D-dare."

"I dare you to go on a date with Hinata this week. And you have to treat her to something nice, too."

"Eh? Date? Hinata-chan? …Why?" Naruto asked, clueless. How would this make him feel better? Hanging out with Hinata wasn't common, but he had done it a few times. Shouldn't be too hard, right? Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Just because," She said simply. "Your turn, Naruto."

"'Kay. Sasuke!" Naruto roared again. "Truth or dare?"

There was no way Sasuke was going to choose dare after what he made Naruto do. The Dobe would probably dare him to not eat his tomatoes for a month. He would have to sell them before they went bad. "Truth."

"Do you masturbate?"

Sasuke and Sakura both fell out of their seats, blushing madly. "What the hell, Naruto! No, I do not masturbate! What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"If you don't choose dare, I'm going to humiliate you in front of Sakura-chan and me."

"I'm not choosing dare!" His precious tomatoes were too important.

"Then _suffer_!" Naruto seethed.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Truth?"

"Do you love Naruto? As in the way a girl loves a boy." Naruto's eyes widened. What was Sasuke up to? What was Sakura-chan's answer?

"No. Naruto is just a friend," she said simply.

Naruto felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach. _'Sakura-chan…'_

"Sasuke-kun, truth or dare?"

The avenger thought for a moment. _'Sakura won't do anything bad to me if I choose Dare, that much I know.'_ "Dare, I guess." Sakura smiled. "But you can't dare me to kiss you."

This made Sakura frown for a second. "I dare you to…go into your closet with me and give me five hickies on my neck or shoulders." Hey, at least she was giving him some privacy to choose.

"No! I forbid it! He said no kissing and you dared him to kiss you!" Naruto yelled, jumping to his feet.

"No I didn't. I dared him to give me hickies, not to kiss me on the lips or something. And if he refuses, Sasuke-kun will have to streak down Konoha, while hundreds of fan girls chase him with cameras. And I'll be one of them. So what'll it be, Sasuke-kun." She received the infamous death glare.

Sasuke stood up, rigid, and walked over to the closet. He held it open for her. Sakura, however, took her sweet time blushing and giggling before disappearing into the closet. Sasuke entered and shut the door. Naruto was having a fit in the living room, throwing pillows every which way.

Sakura never felt so nervous in her life. She was with in a dark closet. With Sasuke. The love of her life. Alone. Moreover, about to get a few hickies. From Sasuke. She was shaking with joy.

Sakura couldn't see him, but when he grabbed her shoulder, she stopped moving, her back was almost against the wall. The sound of Naruto's tantrum was long gone as Sasuke's other hand moved up to her cheek to tilt her head a bit and to move her hair out of the way. Sakura feared her heart would burst; it was beating so loud. His hot breath sent shivers down her back. He shoulder suddenly felt colder as her waist heated up.

Sasuke, unlike Sakura, was not quite as nervous. He had never given a hickie to anyone before. He had seen his mom with one once after she and his father got up late. It looked like the skin was simply bruised, as if someone had sucked on it. A similar coloration appears when one sucks out poison from a wound. So he just had to suck on her neck a few times? Sasuke moved closer to her, putting a hand on her shoulder so she was facing him. It was strange being this close to his female teammate. Her smell invaded his senses as he leaned in towards her. It annoyed him but relaxed him at the same time.

Sasuke hesitated; his lips paused over her creamy skin. He felt her shiver so he moved his left hand from her shoulder to her waist to keep her still. Sasuke's lips gently pressed against her skin, noting how soft it was. He ran his tong along her neck. A small gasp escaped her, making something within him awaken. She tasted sweet. A good sweet. He liked it.

Sakura gasped as she felt his hot tong against her skin. It tingled, making her fully aware of every stroke, and every touch. Her head felt light and her body hot as he made a trail from the top of her neck to her collarbone. His fingers took hold of her zipper, pulling it down some so he would have more access to her shoulders. Sakura didn't know when he had pushed her up against the wall but his body was pressed against her and she could feel all his muscles. His hand rubbed up and down her back, grabbing a fistful of her dress every now and then. Sakura had lost count of how many marks he had left. All she knew was that she was on cloud nine. Her hands were already in his hair, urging him on.

Naruto was really getting impatient now. They were taking _way_ to long in there. If he were lucky, Sasuke would chicken out and have to streak. Then again, if the Teme streaked, then Sakura would see his package, which was very bad. The blond tapped his foot. _'Come on. Hurry up!'_

Sasuke couldn't remember how many hickies he was supposed to give her, or how many he had given her already. In fact, he wasn't even trying to count. This strange feeling inside him felt great, and it was even better now that he was pressed against her. Sasuke felt a pleasant pinch on his neck. He did not know what she did, but he liked it, too. Sasuke slowly became aware of the loud thuds from the door. He didn't really want to end this nice feeling. He gave Sakura one last nibble before pulling away. The sound of Naruto's annoying voice brought him back to his senses. Sakura…not so much. She looked ready to collapse.

Sasuke opened the door, ignoring the fainting Sakura. "Can't wait one minute, Dobe?"

Naruto held his hand out, fingers spread. "Five minutes. You were in there with her for over five minutes! What the hell did you two…you….you have a hickie…"

Sasuke raised a brow. Was Naruto serious? A hand went up to his neck and he rushed to the bathroom. Naruto was torn between following Sasuke and helping Sakura. Sakura had wobbled out and plopped down in the middle of the couch. It was a surprise she made it that far. Her dress was partly unzipped and her neck, shoulders, and upper part of her chest were covered in at least ten hickies. Naruto was furious. He sat down next to her, trying to snap her out of her daze.

A furious pounding broke the silence. Sasuke groaned as he left the bathroom to answer the door. He never invited these people over to stay, and now someone else was trying to annoy him. However, when he opened the door a figure burst right in as if they owned the place. They steered Sasuke to the couch were Naruto and Sakura were sitting. Sasuke was forced to sit next to Sakura.

The man folded his arms and gave the three an evil look as he observed Sakura. "Is there something you three want to tell me?" his voice was serious and angry. Very angry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay, I have a request for all of you. You get to come up with a plot for the story (This is another way for FF writers to say that they are out of ideas for a story and want the reader's opinions and ideas.) You will be credited of course. This plot will be for Naruto and Hinata's date in the chapter after next (ch9). It depends on how many plots you guys give or how long the next chapter is. What do you guys want to happen or not happen? How will it go? Good or bad? Does someone run into them constantly (like an overly protective Neji). Be creative but reasonable. The best plot wins.

_Preview: Ch 8 Big Misunderstanding!_


End file.
